fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bone Dragon Slayer Magic
Bone Dragon Slayer Magic (骨の滅竜魔法, Hone no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which utilizes a strange element of s, which are part of a living organism, a rigid organ that constitutes part of the vertebrate skeleton; bones support and protect the various organs of the body, as well as provide the organism with different cells and other functions, and this kind of Magic allows its users to take control over all properties and functions of bones. In the case of Bone Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is capable of utilizing Dragon's Bones (辰の骨, Tatsu no Kotsu) and using it as their main weapons of destruction. Description Like every Dragon Slayer Magic before it, this Magic revolves around the ability to create and manipulate a peculiar element, in this case Dragon Bone. With this Magic, the use is able to manipulate bones and fossils found with the earth and the bones within an opponent's body, to much more difficult degree. The user does not have to use pre-existing bone in order to utilize this Magic; as they are capable of creating bone from their body and having it project through various mediums. The process of bone creation is capable due to the physiology of the user having changed to accommodate for a larger amount of osseous tissue (a main component of the skeletal structure), as well as calcium within the body to reinforce these bones. This allows the user to instantaneously produce numerous bones, as well as have a complex skeletal structure to allow for most vital organs to be hidden underneath. Aside from these properties, the user is also capable of an enhanced regenerative rate by way of constant consumption of vital minerals and cells found in other bones, as well as having an enhanced sense of smell. Because of the way the magic works, the user can either consume bones directly, or reinforce the strength of their skeletal appendages through intake of a large amount of calcium, most commonly through milk. The bone produced in this manner is much stronger than the norm as the user actually creates true Dragon Bone, a material harder than the sturdiest known metal or alloys. With this Magic, the user is also able to cover their body with a thin membrane of clean bone that emulates powerful Barrier Magic. Manipulating the bones of an opponent is an easy path to victory, as the user may paralyze, cripple or otherwise greatly wound them by adminstering different effects upon the bones themselves ---this isn't without its drawbacks though, as the manipulation is only effective in areas where the opponent has suffered a direct hit from the user, and the user will still needs to be rather close to the opponent for the manipulation to work. The user has displayed masterful skill within the arts of the Bone Dragon Slayer Magic. The user displayed the capability to effortlessly produce bone and use it for their own purpose without displaying any signs of pain or discomfort. Likewise, the user can use the magic for a variety of creative purposes, allowing for most of their battles to be won through their ingenuity. Spells *'Bone Dragon's Shell Body' (骨竜の殻体, "Koryū no Karatai"): With this spell, Karna is able to create an omni-directional wall of bone much harder than diamonds. This works by allowing him to manipulate the bones from his torso outside of his body in order to form a shell around himself. The shell is incredibly study, being able to withstand an assault from a multitude of spells. However, as sturdy as this bone shell is, Karna is unable to move from the location where he first activated the spell unless he first brings down the shell. *'Bone Dragon's Sword Rush' (骨竜の剣突進, "Koryū no Ken Tosshin"): To utilize this spell, Karna forces out a bone from one of his arms and fills it with his own Magical Energy, sharpening the edges to a fine point in the process. He then throws the magic filled bone towards his target, creating a razor-like boomerang. Upon coming into contact with the target or even if it misses and strikes something else, the stored Magical Energy will cause the bone to explode. The initial explosion is not what should be feared as the true danger of this spell comes from the shrapnel the destroyed bone creates, shredding everything around the epicenter of the explosion and embedding themselves in the body of those around it. Those with any of the bones inside of their body also become susceptible to the bone control of Karna, allowing him to attack from a distance. **'Bone Dragon's Maw '(骨竜のモー, "Koryū no Mō"): *'Bone Dragon's Claw' (骨竜の爪, "Koryū no Tsume"): Using the power of his Magic, Karna causes the knuckles to push outward in the form of blades, sharpening them in the process. Due to being made from Dragon Bone, these claws are more than capable of ripping through steel and tearing through flesh as though it were wet paper. Since these bones claws are so sharp, even a simple thrusting attack can rip through the target's body, granting Karna an incredibly dangerous weapon. These claws can also be fired as though they were blow-darts toward the opponent. Even when fired, the claws retain their sharpness, allowing them to pierce through objects with ease and due to the nature of Bone Dragon Slayer Magic, allows Karna to quickly regrow them to continue melee combat. *'Bone Dragon's Roar' (骨竜の咆哮, "Koryū no Hōkō"): Bone Dragon's Roar is a Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Bone Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of bones. When performing this spell, Karna first inhales, gathering bones within his mouth; adding his own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the bones; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, Karna unleashes a mighty roar which he quickly shape into the form of a tornado that is shot towards his foes. The tornado itself is shot like a bullet—being evenly sized, while possessing tremendous blunt force as it barges into the opponent, blasting them away. Such tornado possesses immense force, releasing sharp shards of bone in the process, to shred the opponents' body. The bones released are able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by a specialist would also be sundered; the mechanics work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. Due to its immense power despite being the most basic spell, Bone Dragon's Roar is shown to be one of Karna's most versatile methods of offense. *'Bone Dragon's Scales' (骨竜の秤, "Koryū no Hakari"): With this spell Karna creates a layer of bone over his body by forcing his entire skeleton through his skin, while quickly growing a second skeleton in its place. The scales of the Bone Dragon is extremely durable as it is able to take multiple attacks from those with enhanced muscular bodies, without any visible signs of damage done to it. Once this spell is activated, Karna becomes incredibly resistant to elemental magic, being able to charge through a series of Wizard Saint Reiji Sagara's Ice-Make spells. The scales also enhance Karna's strength to frightening degree, allowing him to smash through boulders with a single punch. When an opponent is struck by one of Karna's physical attacks while the scales are activated, he is able to absorb marrow from their body, resulting the foe's body becoming more brittle as the assault continues. *'Bone Dragon's Limbs' (骨竜の手足, "Koryū no Teashi"): This spell allows Karna to grow additional limbs from anywhere on his body. These new limbs appear skeletal in nature, however, they retain the same strength as the rest of Karna's body. With these extra limbs, Karna is able to perform an extensive combination of attacks as well as being able to utilize two spells at the same time. This spell allows Karna to be incredibly versatile in battle as he is able to strike his opponent as well as trapping them in a vice grip of bones. There seems to be no limit on how many limbs Karna is able to sprout from his body, but the more he does the higher the strain placed on his body becomes. *'Bone Dragon's Rebirth' (骨竜の再生, "Koryū no Saisei" ): A Dragon Slayer spell variant that is unique to the Bone Dragon Slayer. Karna is able to produce a clone of himself by increasing the calcium production of his body by an extreme amount. Karna then expels the excess calcium from the pores on his body, allowing the expelled substance to quickly solidify into an identical clone of his body. This skeletal clone will quickly grow muscles, tissues, ligaments, and even skin in order to look as close to the original Karna as possible. This clone as the same level of endurance as the original Karna, or perhaps even more as it does not recognize when it should stop fighting due to the level of damage that it has sustained. Also, it possess the ability to utilize the same Bone Dragon Slayer Magic spells that can Karna can by controlling the calcium within its body. This clone possess the ability to travel far from Karna's original location and possesses a telepathic link with him as well. Using this link, Karna is able to use the clone in order to gather a plethora of information as well as using the clone to communicate with others that are far away. There is virtually no way to distinguish the two apart, aside from when the clone starts to battle as it is able to reshape its body parts into various forms of weaponry. *'Bone Dragon's Reawakening' (骨竜の再覚醒, "Koryū no Sai Kakusei"): To use this spell, Karna will first thrust out the bones making up one of his arms forming a thin sword that he can wield in place of his own. This sword is incredibly sharp, allowing it to rip flesh from an opponent's body with a simple slice. However, the true danger of this spell rests in what happens once Karna is able to pierce through the opponent's body, linking the sword with their skeletal system. Once this process has been completed, Karna is able to drain the calcium from their body in order to replenish his own strength. The rapid absorption of calcium results in the opponent's body becoming brittle and easier to break in the midst of battle, lowering their attacking power greatly. *'Bone Dragon's Patchwork' (骨竜のパッチワーク, "Koryū no Patchiwāku"): A passive ability unique to Bone Dragon Slayer Magic. It allows Karna to repair, as well as grow new skin and muscle tissue. To use this, his body naturally takes in Eternano from the atmosphere at an increased rate which also makesMagical Barrier Particles extremely dangerous and possibly lethal for him. As more Ethernano comes into his body, the excess is releases towards the focal point of damage, allowing broken skin, muscles, and bones to begin repairing itself quite quickly. The rapid cell production caused by this does not shorten Karna's lifespan as one would normally surmise, as it simply replacing the old cells with cells made from Magic itself. For the many spells that require Karna to damage his own body in order to fight, this ability is invaluable as it allow him to continue functioning, even when one of his vitals has been stuck. However, it should be noted that the greater the damage done by an outside force, the longer it takes for Karna to heal himself. Secret Arts *'White Night Performance, Corpse Dance' (白夜性能死体の踊り, Byakuya Seinō Shitai no Odori): A secret technique of the Bone Dragon Slayer. Karna begins by channeling his Magical Aura through his body before sending it into the Earth around him. By doing this, Karna essentially gains a pair of eyes within the Earth allowing him to locate the remains of any fallen warriors or even ferocious beasts. Once located, Karna's Magical Aura seeps into the remains, bringing them through to the surface. Upon breaking free of their Earthly bindings, these reanimated combatant immediately fall under Karna's control. They lose access to their former abilities if they possessed any, but gain a similar fighting capability to that of Karna. These reanimated warriors are even able to reshape their own bodies in order to better fight off their master's adversaries. *'White Night Performance, Dead Bone Pulse' (白夜性能屍骨脈, Byakuya Seinō Shikotsumyaku): another secret art of the Bone Dragon Slayer Magic. With this, Karna places the palm of his hand on the ground below before sending a pulse of his Magical Energy as well. This pulse is capable of bypassing obstacles, allowing it to be one of the few spells that can used if Karna should ever become trapped somewhere. Once this pulse reaches the fossils or any pockets of bone stored with the Earth, the spell sprouts into life by magnifying the stored calcium within the many targets before sprouting upward towards the surface. This spell is either a hit or miss as it will either produce little to nothing at all or its true prowess will show instead. If used correctly, this spell will create a large, magnificent forest of bone with jagged edges and razor sharp protrusions. If anyone should be caught in the creation of this bone forest, they find their body torn to shreds and battered around as the process occurs quite quickly. Alternative Modes Power-Up Boosters *'Dragon Force' ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. The Power of Dragon) Dual-Element Dragon Mode Trivia *The article is taken over by Copy via Per's permission, after Raze had it. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic